Dauntless Demi-God
by 8thWonderOfTheWorldz
Summary: Everything changes for Persecus when he discovers things about himself that no-one knew of. What is a demi-god? and what is a divergent? The choices he makes from now on will decide the rest of his life. ****my first attempt at a fanfiction no hate**** It's a fast-pace story.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter one**

"Are you ready for tomorrow, Perseus?" My mother asks me.

"Yes." I lie. I've gotten use to the idea of lying. Being honest just isn't for me. Candor is not for me. I live in a faction where I have to pretend to be someone else. The only other faction that is probably more boring than ours is Abnegation.

I turned sixteen three days ago, and now I'm ready to have my test, to see faction is best for me and my personality. I'm not smart enough for Erudite, I'm not a firm believer in peace so Amity won't work, and I lie at least ten times a day when I live in Candor and supposed to be honest 24/7, and I am self-less sometimes, but I never want to live the way the Abnegation do. That leaves Dauntless. I like the way they live, fearless and daring. I'm pretty good with a sword for my minimum amount of experience.

I have one friend, her name is Annabeth. She's the only person in my faction that I can be completely open with. But I know I won't see her again for a very long time. She was born for Candor, I've never heard her say a fib in my life.

I'm not the most interesting person on the planet. I have ADHD and dyslexia. The one sport that I like is swimming, though I would never join a team. I live with my mom in a small dirty house that we can just afford. My mom works hard and long hours as a janitor. She struggles just to get food on the table. I have the lowest grades in school, and get beat up or made fun of at least once a week. Annabeth tries to stick up for me, but nobody listens to a nobody.

"Mom, I going to meet Annabeth!" I yell upstairs before I walk out the front door.

. . .

Annabeth is waiting for me at our secret spot. It's an old construction zone. Half of the building was built, but then they couldn't afford to build the rest so they abandoned it. Annabeth is sitting on a huge rock, several feet above me. Her long wavy blonde hair is tied up in a ponytail and a hat on top.

"You're late." She says staring down at me. I grin up as I being to climb. She helps me up so that were sitting side by side.

"Are you nervous?" She asks watching the sunset.

"Yes. Are you?" She shrugs her shoulders at my question. She beings to play with her necklace, and I know she's think about her mother. Annabeth and I share the same tragic story. My father left me when I was three, and Annabeth's mom left when she was three as well. I try not to think of my father. I can't remember much, green eyes and dark hair. My mom says I look just like him. I know Annabeth looks like her mom, to. Her dad has brown hair and brown eyes, while she has gray eyes and blonde hair.

"I can't image going anywhere else." She says softly. "But I can't imagine staying either."

"I'm not staying." I say boldly. "I can't stay here a second longer." An image pops into my head, of me running free in a field of tall grass. No one chasing me, the wind at my back. Free.

"I know." She says grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "I have a feeling that we're not going to end up in the same faction." I don't respond to this, she already knows the answer.

"Persecus?" She asks.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to promise me one thing." Annabeth says looking down at her knotted hands.

"Anything." I whisper. She pulls out a black and red bracelet and ties it around my wrist. "Just don't forget me." I nod down at her.

We spend the rest of the evenings sharing funny stories and playing games.

"Why don't we go to the pond?" I nod back at the small pool of brown water behind us.

"Why? Because it's filthy and gross and we don't have bathing suites." Annabeth says giving me a look of disgust.

"I'll race you." I say lifting one eyebrow. I know Annabeth can't turn down a competition.

"Alright, Jackson, bring it on." We both climb down the rock as fast as we can and sprint to the other side of the construction zone. Every minute I find myself stumbling over a piece of metal or a rock. When we reach the fence I climb over with no problem. I reach the pond while Annabeth finished getting over the fence.

"I was close behind." She says out of breath.

"Aren't you always?" I smile at her. I begin to take off my clothes until I'm left in my boxers. I jump in the pond and look back at Annabeth.

"Coming?" I ask. "I'll turn around even, if you want me to."

"Shut up Persecus, I'm coming." She says throwing a rock at me.

"You better be in here when I come up for air." I swim down to the very bottom of the pond. It's about nine feet deep. I sit down and cross my legs. I open my eyes and look around me. The dirt is floating everywhere and small strands of green weeds surface to the top.

The test tomorrow scares me. Well, any test scares me but this one most of all. I don't want to stay, I need to leave to another faction. I know leaving behind my mom will be hard. We've been through so much together. We moved several times in our faction, trying to find a home to live in. We finally settled for an old abandoned house. It's not much but at least there's doors and windows. Annabeth is another problem. I never want to leave her. I feel protective of her, like a big brother. We understand each other, and have the same problems…

I look up and see Annabeth's legs. I swim to the top to meet her.

"Wow, Persecus you were under there for a while. I was starting to get scared." I smile at her. I'm going to miss Annabeth most of all.

. . .

I stare at the long building in front of me. Lots of people my age are here, getting ready for our test. I see lots of people from my faction, all looking confident. I sit down at a table with Annabeth. People are being called into rooms, one by one. I see people coming out of the test doors, some smiling, and some crying.

"Stop shaking your leg, Persecus." Annabeth says to me. I look down my trembling leg. I grab Annabeth's hand and squeeze it tight. I need to know she's here.

_You will be fine, Persecus. _A male voice says in my head. I've gotten used to the voice since I was five. Any time I feel uncertain or scared a voice pops in my head. I like to think it's my father. Secretly looking over me. But I know it's just my sub-conscious giving me more confidence.

"Persecus Jackson." I hear a women call my name. Annabeth nudges me from my side.

"Time to go." she whispers. I slowly walk out of the crowd and into a small room with white walls and a white chair. There are two computers on a desk, one has a picture of me and my faction up on it.

"Please, take a seat, Persecus." She motions to the chair. "How are you feeling today?"

"Okay." I say truthfully.

"My name is Tori." Tori attaches three electrodes to my forehead. She attaches them to a cord and into the machine behind her. She pulls out a vial of clear liquid. "Drink this." I do as I'm told, and in a slip second my eyes are closed.

. . .

I'm standing in a school cafeteria. There is no one else there, and the light is dimmed. In front of me a basket contains a hunk of cheese and a long knife.

"Choose." I voice says above me, I look around, trying to locate the voice, but no one is there.

"Choose." She says again. Quickly I pick up the knife and stand ready for something to jump my way. Slowly a large dog comes out of the door across from me. It is tall and black with drool oozing out of the side of it mouth. I hold up my sword to protect myself, when I hear a crying sound the far corner. I slowly turn my gaze and see a little girl balled up and crying. The dog notices her, too. While I'm still looking at the girl, the dog jumps up on me and tackles me to the ground and knocks the knife out my hand.

I lay there for a moment with my eyes closed and the dog on top. I look back at the little girl in the corner still crying. Out of instinct I lift my hand towards the water fountain. The water slowly rushes up into a ball at the top. I move my hand fast to the dog and it's forced off of me. I hold my hand there long enough until I don't hear any more whimpering form the dog. The water slowly goes back to the water fountain and disappears.

"Whoa." I say stunned. I run over to the little girl and cradle her in my arms. I slowly begin to rock back and forth.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She nods, and suddenly the scene changes again. I'm now standing on a bus. It's raining outside, and almost all the seats are taken now. I stare at my hands in amazement. I controlled the water. I didn't know anything like this would happen.

"Excuse me," The man beside me says. Holding up a newspaper he points to a picture on the front page with the headline 'murderer still not found.' I stare at him.

"Do you know who he is?" The man asks. The word murderer running through my head a thousand times. I look at the young boy with dark hair in the picture. I know him, I know I know him. I get a strange feeling in my gut. I shouldn't tell this man, why does he want to know anyway?

"Well?" He asks. "Do you?" He says. I look around me, nobody seems to notice us. I can feel my heart beating rapidly through my body. My hands are shaking and I try really hard not to look the man in the eyes.

"Do you?" He repeats. I take a deep breath and concentrate on my voice.

"No." I lie bravely. I feel my heart skip a bet and pump faster. I look around me nervously.

"You're lying! _You're lying!_" He bursts in outrage. "I can see it in your eyes!" Without thinking I raise my hands and the entire bus explodes. I turn to run away but instead I fall into a deep black hole.

. . .

"Persecus?" I hear a women's voice. I open my eyes and see Tori standing over me, a confused expression on her face.

"Well," I said sitting up. "How'd I do?" Tori sits down opposite of me.

"Persecus, do you know what a Divergent is?" she asks.

"Um, no."

"A Divergent is someone who cannot be divided into a faction. When you grabbed the sword, you were about to be classified as Dauntless, but then you helped the little girl out of selfless-ness, which would be Abnegation. And on the bus, you lied to the man which takes Candor out of the picture. Divergent people usually have more than one faction listed. But do you know what you did differently in these tests than most people, even divergents, Persecus?" I nod my head.

"I had… Powers." I say testing out the word.

"Exactly. So while you were asleep, I took a blood sample. There are people in our world, who are _different_." Different, I think. _Different._

All the blood drains from my face. What is she talking about? "What kind of different?"

"Do you know the Greek Gods, Percus?"

"Yes."

"Well, they are real." She says. I sit there with my mouth open, but then I close it again.

"Sometimes, a God will come to earth and have a child with a human. This child would be a demi-god. May I ask Percus, do you only have one parent?"

"My dad left when I was three." I add quietly.

"That is because your dad is a God. And showing how you manipulated the water in your test, and from the blood sample, your father is Poseidon, God of the seas." Tori says.

This explains a lot. The male voice I find talking in my head at random times. How I can hold my breath under water longer than a normal person. How my mom doesn't have any pictures of my father.

"There are very few demi-gods left on the earth. And if anyone fines out that you are a demi-god, you will be killed, Persecus." I look over to her in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"It's the same for people who are Divergent, you pose a threat. But you are far more powerful than a Divergent."

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"I recommend that you choose a safe faction, like Abnegation. Try to lay low, and don't play the hero."

Abnegation? Lay low? Don't play the hero? This is my whole life, these are what I'm good at! What I like, and no way in hell am I going to Abnegation. I get up. Ready to leave but Tori says one last thing.

"Persecus, do not tell anyone about your condition. I am one of the few who will support your kind, but others will not hesitate to kill you, understand?" I nod my head without look at her, and leave the room. The last thing that was on mind was Annabeth.

. . .

"Demi-god." I say quietly in my room. How can I be a demi-god?

_You're one of a kind, Persecus. Be proud of who you are._ I hear that voice again.

"Are you my dad?" I ask. There's a brief moment of silence.

_Yes. _I lay down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. Somewhere up there my Dad, my real Dad is talking to me. But then I remember all of the pain my mother has been through. He hurt her. He might be a God but he hurt my mom.

"Why did you leave?" I ask angry.

_Because I'm not allowed to see you. It's a rule._ It's a rule? No damn rule should stop you from doing what you want.

"Persecus, may I come in?" My mom knocks on the door.

"Yes." I say. She walks in and sits down on the bed opposite of me. She opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"My dad is a God, isn't he? Poseidon." My mom stares at me with her mouth open a little bit.

"Yes. He is." I look at her for a moment longer.

"Persecus, it is very important that you do not let anyone know of this information. Even if they ask I need you to lie." She says lie as if it's a dirty word.

"Why would I need to lie?" I snap back.

"Well, if you stay in Candor." I tell by the look on her face that I hurt her feelings. She gets up and leaves, closing the door behind her. My entire life was normal until today. Why does it have to change to this? I didn't want a boring life but I didn't want people to kill me if they know what I am. I let out a deep sigh and grab my drawing pad and pencil. I don't draw anything. Just sit there, and stare at the blank sheet of paper.

_Nope_, I think. No.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**_A/N thanks for reading so far, I'm not quite sure how well my writing skills are, I'd love to hear your thoughts of what I should add or write about next, it helps and inspires me, thanks!_**

I stand in line with hundreds of other sixteen year-olds about to choose their faction. I hold my hands behind my back and say a silent prayer. Too many things are rushing through my mind all at once. I hear my heart beating and nervously glance around the room to see if anyone can hear it as well. My first choosing ceremony and I'm a mess.

_Calm down, Percus. _GO AWAY! I scream in my head. I take a deep breath, and force my pounding heart to slow. I have already chosen my faction. I decided last night. Well, really I guess I decided a long time ago, when I realised I stand out in Candor. I am going to hurt lots of people by leaving. But it will hurt me even more by staying. I glance down at the folded piece of paper in my hand. Annabeth is a few people in front of me in the line. I walk up to her and grab her hand.

"Jesus, Annabeth, your trembling like crazy!" I remark. I lean close into her for a hug and whisper, "Don't open it until we're apart." I let the paper fall into her hand, and walk back to my place in line. I try hard not to let tears slip.

I turn around to see my mom facing me. She embraces me in a big bear hug. Oh, god, what am I doing? I think.

"Choose wisely, percus." My mother says. "I love you."

Everyone takes a seat as the room comes into order. A tall lean man begins to speak to the crowd.

"Welcome," he begins "to the choosing ceremony. This is the place, where you all will decide what kind of people you want to become in our world. Please, let us begin." The man starts saying peoples name out loud, one by one. Each name he says, I feel more and more like I'm about to throw up. My palms are cold and sweaty, I casually wipe them on my pants, hoping no one has noticed.

_It will be fine, Percus. _My father says. I want to say something nasty back. He should be here watching me. Smiling at me. Saying goodnight when I go to bed. Being with my poor mother. But instead he's gone. He left. While I'm over run with emotion, I hear Annabeths' name called.

It's her turn now. She walks up to the five bowls that represent each faction. She grabs the knife that is offered to her and makes a small cut on her hand. She hesitates for a moment, then lets the blood drip off her hand into the bowl of Erudite.

"Annabeth?" She walks out and stands with the erudite group. How could she choose erudite?

"Percus Jackson." I stand up on my wobbly feet. I accept the knife handed to me. I take a deep breath in and focus. I cut a fairly large womb without showing any sign of pain. I make my way and stand by the candor bowl. I look at it for a moment. Then without any more hesitation, I let my blood drip into the sizzling coals of Dauntless' bowl. I walk over to stand with the Dauntless.

"Nice, Candor." A boy says next to me.

I glace back at my mom. She has her hand over her mouth and looks like she's about to cry. Was it that unexpected?

_No, _my father says in my head. _You know this faction isn't safe for you. _I know, I say back in my head. That's why I chose it. Because I'm brave, because I need my mom and Annabeth to be safe. And I don't need _you_ to follow me. I look at my mom once more, and mouth the word _sorry._

. . .

The choosing ceremony has ended. I'm outside with the Dauntless group. Where I belong.

"Hi," Says the girl next to me. I look over at a small brunette girl with brown eyes. She's beautiful. I can tell from her gray clothing that she's from Abnegation. "I'm Mya."

"I'm Percus." I return her smile and we continue walking. We stop when we reach a large ditch in the ground. I look down and all I see is black. The edge is concrete. A man stands up on the edge and faces the group, motioning us to stop where we are.

"My name is, Eric. I'm your instructor. I kind of run things here. So who's going to be the first to jump?" A sly smile appears on his face.

"Jump?" a boy in the back says. "Are you trying to kill us already?"

"Maybe." Eric says and waves a hand toward the large black whole. I see a girl in Abnegation clothing slowing starting to move forward. But I beat her to it.

Mya leans over to me, "Is he crazy?" I look down at her.

"Yup, and so am I." I walk forward out of the group towards Eric.

_Percus stop. _I ignore my father.

"So, a Candor? Are you going to jump first?"

"Yes." I reply. _NO!_ My father screams. Shut up, I think.

"And what's your name?" I pause for a moment. Once I jump, I am not Percus anymore.

"Percy."

"Have a safe trip, Percy." He lets out a chuckle.

I stand on the edge. My heart is racing at a hundred miles per hour. _Percy, stand down. _My father says. So I do the opposite. I close my eyes, and I jump. I fall for about thirty seconds, when I land in a net. My back hurts from the hard landing. My eyes scan my surroundings quickly. A man helps me out of the net.

"Welcome…" He says.

"Percy."

"So the first jumper, huh Percy. I'm Four." He points me in the direction of a tunnel. "Wait over there."

One by one, everyone jumps down. Some people land feet first, some face first, I feel bad for those who must have rope burns on their bodies. I lift up my shirt and look at my side. I hope they don't have horrible burns, like mine.

. . .

Dauntless is a very dark place. The walls are brown and only in certain areas there is light. Located in the middle is a place called the Chasm. It has a steep drop, with fast, rushing water at the bottom of it. Dauntless is turning out more and more to look like the perfect suicide place. Four shows us the dinning place, where there are benches and tables, much like a cafeteria, where we're to sit and eat. The last place they show us is where we are going to sleep.

Four and Eric let us settle in our rooms that we share with other initiates. I quickly sit down on a bunk closet to the door. Mya walks pasts me and smiles. I smile back. God, she's gorgeous. I watch her walk to the back of the room and take a seat.

"Move, Candor. This is my bed." I look up at a boy Erudite clothes. He has light blond hair and dark brown eyes. "Move, kid. This is mine."

"I believe I was here first." I stand my ground. No-one is going to bully me here. He squints his eyes at me.

"You wanna' play that game?" He picks me up by my shirt and throws me to the ground. A boy next to him starts laughing. He charges me as if he's about to kick, but a tall dark haired boy stops him. "Luke, that's enough."

"Oh, c'mon we were just having some fun, right, Percy?" Luke says. I get to my feet and choose a different bunk farther back. I hear Luke talking behind me.

"Why you got to ruin all the fun, Al?" Luke say lightly punching Al in the arm.

"You can beat him up when training begins."

Luke shrugs his shoulders, "fair enough." They both leave the room, their laughter echoing down the hallway. I sit on my bunk and sink my head into my hands. I haven't even been here for an hour and people are already beating me up, I think.

_If you went somewhere else, Percus, this wouldn't be happening. _My father says. I take a deep breath in. He's right. I feel weight beside me and turn to see Mya.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She stares at me for a bit longer, then begins to speak.

"I'm questioning my choice, to. But I'd rather be here than at home."

"Why? You don't like your home?" I ask. Abnegation was always a peaceful, rather boring faction, to me.

"It's complicated." She smiles. "Dauntless, and the people in Dauntless are just a bit scary."

"Tell me about it." I murmur. She places her hand on my back. I feel warmth and my heart starts beating fast.

"I'm going to explore, you wanna' come?" She removes her hand from my back and immediately miss it.

"Why not?" I grin at her. We get up, and explore the dangerous of Dauntless.

. . .

"We should get tattoos!" Mya shrieks.

"I thought you were a stiff?" I remark.

"That settles it, we're going in." I laugh at her as she grabs my hand and we enter the tattoo shop. I stop immediately at the entrance when I notice who the artist is. Tori.

"Hi," Mya begins. "We're her for some tattoos."

"Be my guest." Tori points at a book with drawings in it, Mya runs over and starts flipping through the pages.

"I was hoping you would've chose a much safer faction, Percus."

"Percy," I correct her. "I feel like I belong here." She lets out a sigh.

"So are you going to get a tattoo?" She asks.

"I might as well." I sit down on the chair and lift my shirt revealing my hip. I quickly switch sides to show my other hip, where the rope burns aren't. "I want a triton." I point to the skin on my hip bone. Her eyes flash at her and she lowers her voice.

"Are you sure you want _that_ symbol?" She raises her eyebrow.

"yes." I say. She starts up the machine, and begins drawing my skin. _This doesn't change anything, Poseidon._ I say hoping my dad is listening. _I still hate you._

. . .

After about an hour of wandering around with Mya, everyone starts joining into the dinning place to eat. I look around and notice that all of the other initiates have changed their clothing as well, to fit into the 'black' theme for Dauntless.

"Let's sit over here!" Mya leads me to a table. I sit down I immediately recognize the abnegation girl, the one who was about to jump before me. I smile at her and begin conversation. "I'm Percy."

"Tris." Tris has long blond hair, and brown eyes. She is super tiny and has a very small build.

There is another boy there, who is named Will. He is tall and looks strong. The last one is Christina. She has blond hair and very outgoing… We sit and talk for a while, eating the dinner that was served. I choke on a potato when someone nudges my back. I turn around to ugly face of Luke.

"Mya! What are you doing girl? Come eat with us." He says touching her shoulder.

"No thanks." She replies and turns around back to her food. Luke gives me a dirty look before he leaves.

"Do you know him?" I ask quietly

"Just about as long as you have." She says, but her eyes never leave her plate.

_She's not telling you something, Percus. _My father says. I know. _I know. _The crowd is interrupted by Eric banging his spoon on a glass.

"initiates, Welcome." He smiles. "Tomorrow we are going to be starting stage one. A day after the ranking will be posted in the same place you are now."

_Ranking_? I think to myself.

"Stage one is physical. You will also be tested on your mental bravery. Do well. Later today, you can all learn to shoot a gun." When he steps down, the buzzing of words and laughter continues. I slowly look down at myself. I have no muscle. What if for a physical test I'm put up against a Dauntless born initiate? They've been training for this their entire life. I look up at Tris, silently pitying her, she is a small as a twelve year-old. Though she's looking off in the distance. I follow her gaze, to meet Four's eyes. I place my eyes back on my plate and try hard not to smile a bit. I'm not the only one with secrets here.

. . .

We're all standing in a room with targets at one side of the wall, and us at the other.

"Okay, start shooting!" Eric says.

"Aren't you going to show us how first?" I ask. He looks at me when storm up and grabs the gun from the table beside me. He holds it out and fires, and hits the target a bit of to the side.

"That's how you do it." And he walks away… Alright, I think. I've seen people shoot guns in movies before. I hold up the small gun with two hands, shut one eye, and line up the two small dots with the centre of the target. I pull the trigger. My arms are pumped back a bit and my ears ring for a second. I stare at the target to see if I hit.

"Well, my, my Percy, right dead in the centre." Eric says walking past. I try to hide a small smile. I knew I was cut out for Dauntless. I look to left and see that only two people has actually hit the target so far. I look to my right and see Peter, frustrated with his gun, and Four helping Tris out. I load my gun up again, and continue shooting. Hitting the target once again.

While shooting, for some odd reason, I think about my father. A mini flash back happens. My mind travels to a small house with a young man and women playing with a baby. Me. I watch as my father picks me up and spins me around. My mother laughs and joins my father dancing. They share a kiss, and spin me around. The smile on my face is huge. A loud bang comes from the door, my father passes me to my mom and goes to open the door.

"Zeus," My father gasps. "Why are you here?"

"Poseidon." Zeus enters. "You know we had a meeting last night." He look my father in the eye. "You were not present."

"Brother, please, I was with my son and wife."

"You are disregarding you're responsibilities as a god for a mortal. I can't have this." My father's eyes grow wide as he glances back at my mother and I.

"You and all other Gods and Goddesses are forbidden-"

"No! Please, Brother!" My father says in outburst.

"To have and physical contact with your children after they are conceived." Zeus looks at me, then back at my father. "See you in Olympus, Poseidon." And leaves.

My father sinks to the floor. I look at my mother's face which is wet with endless tears. "I am so sorry, Caroline." My father looks at my mother and makes his way over. He gives her a kiss, and kisses my forehead. "Goodbye, Percus." He walks out, and doesn't look back.

My mind is returned to my shooting alley. People are starting to clear out. I walk with the crowd. Was that from you? I ask my father in my head.

_Yes._ He says back. You still left us, I think back.

_Percus, I had no choice. _YOU ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE! I left out a frustrated sigh as I entre our sleeping room and sink into my bunk.

"I heard you hit the target dead centre, huh Prissy?" Luke says walking over to me with is gang.

"Percy." I mutter to myself. I look up at him.

"Did you say something?" I stand up so I'm measured up with him. I will not back down, I think to myself. I will not let you know I am scared.

"Look at this kid." Luke says laughing turning around to his friends. When he turns back, he punches me with such force what I'm flown back onto my bunk.

"Luke, Enough!" Mya says. He looks at her and backs off. Why did he listen to her? I reach up to my lip and look at the blood on my fingers.

"Learn where you stand, _Percy_."

I stand at the same place you do. In fact, I'm half God.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**A/N – sorry I haven't posted in a while. I am in high school and have lots of homework and I'm in lots of extracurricular actives and sports. Please understand Also thanks to momo1903 for my first review!**

I wake up with a throbbing face. I look at my pillow which now has blood stains. Thanks Luke, I think. I slowly rise and realise that everyone else is still sleeping. Today is stage one, and if I want to be Dauntless I need to do my best and get a high ranking. Otherwise I'll be faction-less. I quietly change, trying not to wake anyone. I tip toe out, and slip through the door and wander down the hall way.

I stop at the water fountain and take a long drink. God, I'm thirsty, I think. _You should train, Persecus._ My father says. What do you think I'm doing up so early? I think back. Feel as if my heart is going to fall right out of my chest, I'm so nervous. I walk down to the training room, and open the door. The lights are off and no-one is present. I turn on a set of lights and make my way over to a punching bag. I look at the sand bag hanging from the ceiling.

"This can't be too hard." I say to myself. I pull my arm back and strike fast and the bag. "SHIT!" I shake my hand and curse more under my breath. God, that hurt, I think.

_Change your posture,_ my father begins. _Spread your feet farther apart, and tuck your thumb to the side of your fist. Remember to use your entire body weight when you strike. _This time I listen to my father this time. I fix and do everything he says. Then, I punch. The bag doesn't move but I dint hurt myself and I can feel it's right. I punch again, this time switching my hands. I start up with my leg and begin moving around more. I feel great and powerful.

_Persecus, STOP!_ My father warns. I immediately drop my hands and hear the footsteps heading my way. I run over to a corner and duck down. The door opens and two figures enter the room. I lift my head a bit and realise it's Four and Eric. Oh God, no. If Eric catches me I'll be in so much trouble, I think.

"Have you detected any?" Eric asks as they begin to set up the materials for stage one today.

"No." Four replies.

"If you do, you'll tell me, right?"

"Of course. We don't want no Divergent around here." Four says laughing a bit.

Divergent, I think. I'm Divergent. They'd kill me. I hold my breath to stop from gasping. Why did I choose Dauntless, Damn it.

"And if you suspect any Demi-Gods?" Eric starts. This time I do gasp, thankfully, they don't hear me.

"The chances of having a Demi-God here is one of a thousand." Fours says. "Plus, no Demi-God is stupid enough to come to Dauntless. They'll be in Abnegation or something."

_Told you, _my father says. I ignore him. Oh, no what have I done?

"I'm just making sure." They finish setting up fairly quickly. They talk about other things like the ranking and who they think is going to get first and last. My name never came up. They mostly talked about the Dauntless born initiates. They finally finish, and leave me in the dark.

Dad? I say in my mind. _Yes, Persecus._ Why do they want to kill me? _Because they cannot control you. You are stronger than them. _I know… Dad? Do you have another children? _No, only you son._

I smile a bit when I hear this. I wait for another five minutes, then start to head out of the room. I walk up the steps, towards the sleeping rooms where I hear a set of voices.

"I wouldn't let that happen." A male voice says. I inch closer to get a better look. Holy shit, I think. It's Tris and Four. Kissing.

I rush back to my bed and pretend to sleep. All I could think of is Four helping Tris out through the stages. She could be playing him to get a good ranking. Whatever it is, I'm going to find out.

. . .

"The rules are simple." Eric began. "All you have to do, is fight. People who win in a shorter amount of time, will get a better ranking. Try to pin your opponent for five seconds, and you win." Eric picked people to fight. Some of the fights were long and gruesome, others were short, and looked painless.

"Percy and Mya." Eric calls.

"What?" I ask suddenly.

"You and Mya are fighting in the ring." Eric motions us to take our place on the mat. I slowly walk up to the mat, why? I think. Why am I fighting a girl? A beautiful girl. _FOCUS, Perseus._ My father says. NO! I won't fight her.

I take my place and face Mya. We shake hands.

"I really don't want to fight you, Mya." I say.

"Me neither. Just don't take it too easy on me though, one of us has to win."

While my entire body I shaking, I take too steps back and get into fighting position with my fists protecting my face. Mya is in the same position as I am. Eric makes a motion with his hands to begin. I stand right where I am. Mya begins circling me. Is she really going to fight me? I think. While Deep in thought, a sudden throbbing pain appears in my leg.

"Did you just kick me?" I ask surprised.

"It's a fight, Percy. I have to."

"I'm not fighting you." I say sternly.

"Come on, Prissy!" Luke yells.

"You're getting beat by a girl!" Their entire group burst out into laughter. Once again while I'm distracted, Mya punches me in head. _Perseus, fight back!_ My father says. Every instinct in my body is telling me to fight. But my mind is fighting back is saying fighting a girl isn't right. I listen to my mind, and eventually, let Mya beat me up.

She throws a hard kick to my rib cage and a punch to face. I can feel the bruises being created on my body, but I remain still. Within two minutes I'm knocked out by a punch to the face.

. . .

I'm lying on my bed, alone. I go town to the dining table and join my regular group. Nobody talks to me today, and it's easy to know why. I was beat up by a small, beautiful girl. The same girl who had marked my cheek with her lips, was now marked with a bruise from her.

"Percy," Mya finds me in my moment of thought. "Can we talk?"

Luke passes behind me and pushes my face down so it's covered in food. The entire room is filled with embarrassing laughter.

"Beat up by a girl, Prissy? I knew you were a loser but not that big of one! You're just a joke!"

I grab a few napkins and rush out. Mya grabs my arm and turns me around.

"Please?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"You don't understand, Percy." Mya says. I look her in the eye.

"I understand perfectly." I say. All I want to do is spit in her face. For all the times I've been beat up, made fun, and now beat up by a girl. A girl who I thought liked me, a girl who I like.

"Percy," Mya sighs, "You know we have to do these things to get into Dauntless. You don't want to factionless, do you?"

"It'd probably be better than this hell." I mummer.

"Then you should have chosen Abnegation." Mya remarks.

"You know what!" I raise my voice, then clam myself. I look at Mya and see she took a step back. I inhale slowly.

"Why do you look so shocked?" I ask. She nods her head for me to look behind me. I turn around and see water from a fountain in mid-air, in the shapes of weapons, ready to strike. At Mya. Did do this? I think. _Yes. _My father says. I open my hand and wave the water away. I falls to the ground and begins floating down the hall.

"Percy," Mya breaths. I look at her and think of my options. I could run away and risk her telling someone, or I could tell her and trust that she'll keep it a secret. _Perseus,_ My father begins. _Do not trust this girl. She is not who you think._

"Come with me," I motion her to follow. _Oh, Perseus. _We go to a room in the upper most floor and sit down in the dim-lighted room. There was an awkward silence for quite a while, just so I can get up the nerve to tell her.

"So are you going to tell me what just happened?" She raises her eyebrows. I take a deep breath and tell her everything. I tell her about Tori, my mother, my father, my test result. I tell her about Divergent and Demi-Gods. I explain my powers and why she can't tell any living soul.

"Wow," She inches closer. "That's amazing." I look at her like a deer in the headlights look.

"You're not confused or scared?"

"Why would I be? Look at the world we live in, Percy. These systems, the factions, do you ever just wonder why and how they were created. My mother in Abnegation told me about like thousands of years ago. They didn't have factions."

A world without factions? I think.

"Tell me more." I ask.

"The people lived freely. They had the power to choose and free will. They lived according their hearts, not a system. They didn't have to be chosen and tested to be accepted into a community. It was perfect. Though things failed. There were riots and war, people's hearts were filled with anger. They slowly but surely, destroyed their nation, their environment and their world. So that when the idea of factions and systems were created. People were generated to live a certain way and to be controlled. Though the Divergent and the Demi-Gods, those were the ones what stayed true to the old ways. You're the ones who are supposed to bring back the old world, but lead it so that humans don't destroy it again. And that's why the factions want you killed."

_Don't trust her, Perseus. You can't trust this one._ Ignoring my father, I slowly lean towards Mya. Our kiss was brief but beautiful. My stomach is filled with knots and butterflies. The world seems to slow down when we're together.

Everything is perfect.

. . .

During dinner, Mya and I can't keep our eyes off each other.

"What's with you two?" Tris says loudly so the rest of the table looks over. 'What's with you and Four?' I think.

"Nothing." Mya smiles. I smile on the inside, and try not to give anything away. If anyone found out about Mya and I, it could be bad. Just in time, Luke sits down in-between Mya and I and puts his arm around her. Mya gives me and apologetic look.

"Luke, go away." She says quietly.

"Why? Cause you and Prissy are getting together? C'mone Mya! You could do so much better! Like me." Luke gives a childish smile. For the shortest moment I swear I saw Mya smile. Why would she smile at him? I think.

"Luke get out of here." I say.

"Jealous, Prissy?"

I clench my teeth and fight my instinct to punch him. _PERSEUS CALM DONW, NOW! _My father says loudly. I look away and count to ten. The entire room is quiet and I realise why. The roaring waves of the chasam are incredibly loud right now. My eyes widen and my pulse quickens. I wave my hand under the table and the roaring clams. I silently pray that nobody saw anything.

"Ehem." Eric clears his throat and gets the attention of everyone in the dining area. Without another word, he hangs up a board with the rankings for us, and a separate one for the dauntless born inities.

In first place is Luke, surprise surprise. In second is one of Luke's crew. I gasp when I see that Mya is in third place. She did pin me pretty fast considering I didn't fight back. In fourth, fifth, and six are people I haven't talked to before. In seventh is Al, in Eighth is Tris, and I'm in last.

"Great job, Mya!" Luke says happily.

"Thanks you to!" Once she sees me look at them, Mya immediately whispers something in Luke's ear, and he leaves.

. . .

I return to the room where I told Mya about Demi-Gods and Divergent, and immediately regret it. Something is going on with Luke and her, think. She doesn't want me to know that's for sure. I hear the door creek and clear my thoughts.

"Mya, Please go." I say and turn away from her. I feel a warmth on my back as she wraps her arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Percy." She says. I try my best to remain mad, but my mind is running wild with her presence.

"What's going on with you and Luke?" I say breathing fast now.

"Nothing I swear, he just likes me."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I turn around and cup her face, and kiss passionately. I back her up into the wall and trail kisses on her neck.

"Percy," Mya breaths.

"Mmhm?"

"Percy," Mya gently nudges me off.

"Sorry, did I do something-"

"No," She smiles. "I just don't want to go to fast."

We separate and head back to bed, both breathing heavily.

. . .

I wake up with a huge smile written on my face. It was because of one person. Mya. I'm one of the last to get out of bed and head outside to meet at the train. Eric didn't say much about what we're doing today, but the fact that I get to go outside, makes my day even more.

"Today," Eric starts. "Is more of a competition." He doesn't say anything else before he jumps on the moving train. The rest of us run as fast as we can to catch up to the train, and jump in. I swing my weight into the cart and stumble backwards. I look back out and see that two people, a boy and a girl didn't make it on.

"They're out." Eric says to Four, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're not letting them in Dauntless?" I ask stunned.

"Nope." Eric says back.

"But they just didn't jump on a train. You can't do that they'll be factionless!"

"Percy, that's the point of intuition. We only want the best." Eric turn his back to me and goes to the front of the cart.

I'm not sure where this strange new love for people I don't know came from. Maybe the fact that I know I'm probably going to end up factionless. _You need to be good in this competition, Perseus. You cannot be factionless. _My father says. Why can't I be factionless? I think. What's so wrong with that? I don't get an answer, but I already know.

. . .

We ended up at a huge lake. There were trees outlining the shore and a tiny island about a mile away.

"Races take your start." We all piled onto the sand, to no one's surprise I was pushed to the back.

"First one to the island, wins." Eric says. "On your mark, get set, SWIM!"

Everyone clusters to race for a spot into the middle lane of the water. _Perseus, think. You were born from the waters. You live in it. _I know exactly what my father is talking about. I veer off running to the side of the beach near the trees. I ran in and began swimming as fast as I could on the side.

"Prissy I think you're going the wrong way!" Luke laughs and yells. I know that all eyes, Eric and Four, are on me. I ignore his comment and dive underwater. I swim as fast as I can, which is probably five times faster than an average human. It's been about two minutes and I'm still good at holding my breath.

I look above me and see the light shining down. I start to veer into the middle, underneath everyone. I see Luke's feet and notice I'm almost in first. Luke is a good swimmer, but I'm better. I get a boost from the water that shoots me forwards, a good ten meters in front of Luke. Thanks dad, I think.

"What the hell, prissy!"

I smile to myself. "What's that saying they say Luke? First the worst second the best?" I hear some people laugh far behind me.

I keep my steady rhythm towards the island in first place. I look up and see Eric and Four waiting at the island for us. I pick up my pace and go even faster. I'm only ten meters from the island and I feel another boost from the lakes making me go faster.

"And in first place is…" Eric starts.


	5. Back on Track!

**_So if you're wondering, the last chapter "sadly ending" has been removed….. Which means – yes! I have decided to pick this story back up and continue writing it! I am truly sorry for the inconvenience and pure laziness that was result of this story's end. So hold on, chapter 5 will be coming soon! I also just want to add in that I recently have traveled to Greece and Italy which was an amazing experience. I made a video of my trip and posted it on youtube at – Alysse Marandola "My travles of Greece and Italy" _****_ watch?v=ASUEfBP0AYY_******

**_It was really cool to see all the Greek culture and history that I am writing about in this story. Okay, last thing – I also started a Harry Potter fanfic "falling for the enemy" if you want to check that out _****_J_********_thank you so much, I can't wait to start working on this story again! _**


End file.
